


Ira

by kasomicu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, FictoberMF18, IRA - Freeform, M/M, Pumped up kicks te siento, darkLoki, motinfanficker, thorki a medias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Loki se encargaría de hacerles imposible que olvidasen su nombre, especialmente Thor Odinson.





	Ira

Loki se sentía frustrado, odiaba sentir esto, detestaba el confiar en alguien, abrirle su vida, su mundo, su corazón y ser rechazado, una vez más. 

Percibía la ira en su ser, la vergüenza la acrecentaba, conseguía que todo su cuerpo temblase y su respiración se acelerase. 

No entendía a la gente y ya no le interesaba hacerlo, no valían el esfuerzo, no se merecían nada, sólo eran seres estúpidos e ignorantes, incapaces de entender algo más allá de sus narices. 

A veces pensaba que habían algunos que comprendían su forma de ser, personas con las que podía ser él mismo, pero no, únicamente era objeto de burlas, y, lo poco de atención que recibió era con la intención de hacerle creer que era querido, conseguir que fuera a aquella cita, para que salieran los demás, riéndose a costa suya y humillándolo en frente de todos.

Cada uno de ellos pagaría sus acciones y, en lo que les restaba de existencia, jamás se olvidarían de él: Loki Lauyfeson.

El primero en saborear la pólvora sería Thor Odinson. Sonrió al imaginar su expresión cortorsionada por la desesperación y cómo ahí Loki sí sería capaz de provocarle un gesto real en su perfecto rostro.


End file.
